villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge and Executioner
Judge and Executioner, previously titled "The Arbiter Battles", was the first story to be written concerning the Villains Multiverse. It is written on the Villains Wiki, and due to the scattered nature of the story, it is unable to be brought over to the Villains RPG Wiki. The story featured the debut appearances of Arbiter, Rune, Tueor, Saber, The Secrets, and Malovus. The story happens at a time when Arbiter was still insane from the power of Order, and traveling throughout the universes, destroying countless worlds that he deemed immoral and unfit to continue. This story happens long before The Demigod Saga. It spawned the idea of the Multiverse, which then evolved into the Multiverse today as we know it. And now, it shall be rewritten in a way that avoids continuity errors. CHARACTERS THAT MUST PARTICIPATE (Rune and Tueor... pretty please?): *Rune *Tueor *Saber (Saber X-1138 will not be returning to the wiki. I will use his character for him.) *Arbiter CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE ADDED: *Ruichi *Nebula *(if you wish to add a character in a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter, feel free.) Prologue The image of a man with hollow, golden eyes floated in the void of space. His face revealed no trace of emotion as he looked down upon the distant, blue planet that he was heading toward. Like a god descending from the heavens, the man descended toward this world that everyone knew as Earth... ---- Days later, this very same man stood at the Oval Office of the White House in America's capitol, confronting the president himself, who cowered back in his chair. "...as I understand it... you are the president of this country, correct?" "Y-yes..." President Morris responded. "...Then hear my message." the man said with mechanical boldness. "I have given this message to every major world leader already, and you are the last... I have arrived here from a distant world to judge your planet. If the people of this world possess morality in their hearts... then this world will be spared from my wrath. However, if the humans of Earth fail my test... then every last one of you will be judged with death... "W-what?" stuttered President Morris. "W-who do you think you are-" A burst of green flames erupts in the figure's hand, forming into an enormous blade, which he then slams into the floor. President Morris yelled and cowered back in fright. "...You ask me who I think I am..? I am the judge... the Arbiter... I am a god..." he responds with disturbing and unnatural calm. "...I will leave this planet and return in a short time to test you human mortals..." the Arbiter says as he turns and walks out of the room, through the open doors into the carnage and bodies strewn in the halls mere minutes earlier... Chapter 1 Feel free to start anywhere in the universe. In Chapter 2 the heroes will begin to band together, so at least try to make your way toward Earth. If you're a User who would like to include your own character who is on a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter's, feel free. Rune Holding her sword composed of fire, Rune gasped for breath. She had been fighting off Omega's monsters for roughly an hour. "They must been thinning out by now," she thought, exhausted. She swung her sword from left to right, unleashing several fire waves at the monsters, incinerating tons of them. Finally, the army appeared to be defeated. Rune's sword vanished, and she fell to the grass, breathing heavily. A tall figure with long, emerald hair and glowing golden eyes strode past her. In his hand was a thick greatsword, and his face was devoid of all empathy. Rune watched him pass. "What the-?" she muttered. She thought, "Is that a human?" The figure gave her no notice as he continued to walk toward the direction that the monster army came from. Rune got to her feet quickly and called after him. "Hey, be careful! There could still be more monsters on their way here!" The figure stops. Without even sparing her a glance, he speaks: "Who are you... to worry about one of no consequence to your pitiful life?" Rune was slightly hurt at his words. "Pitiful life? I'm trying to protect the human race from enslavement. And if you keep going that way, you might encounter some more monsters." The figure turns around, and Rune can see his empty face, with his hollow, but intense golden eyes. "...and what makes you think your life isn't pitiful? All of these... these people... they are all nothing but meaningless souls scurrying about like insignificant insects. If you were to die today... what difference would it make to the rest of the world?" Rune pouted. "Uhh, the rest of the world would get enslaved!" Her expression changed to a blank one. "Why do you say these people are insects?" "People are already enslaved... to ignorance... ignorance from the reality that their individual lives hold no meaning in a sea of lies. Look at them... they burn, kill, destroy, and harm each other out of spite, sadism, and a perverted sense of justice..." A look of sorrow came over Rune's face. "Please, be patient with mankind. It's a very flawed race, but it's evolving." "Every world I've been to... it has been the same. All people have repeated the same selfish, violent mistakes throughout their histories... Those who call themselves defenders of justice are guilty of similar crimes commited in the name of "goodness". And you ask me to be patient with them?" the figure shakes his head. "Gods have no patience for foolish, violent, arrogant mortals." Rune's eyes reflected determination. "Well, you can choose to be angry and upset with them, but I choose to be understanding and forgiving." "...understanding and forgiving? The only fate that they deserve is annihilation..." "No! Even Omega wouldn't go that far! That's just barbaric!!" "It's the sad truth." the figure said, who didn't look the least bit saddened at all. "To truly make this universe a cosmoscape of morality, we must destroy what is corrupt and leave behind only those whom are pure. Few worlds have escaped judgement by my hands." "So you just destroy something that doesn't conform to your beliefs?! And you're going to try to wipe out mankind?! I can't let you do that!" Rune's sword materialized in her hand. "...your desire to protect people is noble... however..." the figure swings his sword in an arc that sends a blast of energy at Rune, which tears apart the ground and smashes into Rune; "...the race you protect has already sealed your fate..." Rune is stricken to the ground, and yells in pain. She lies on her back, reaching for her sword, which is mere inches away from her hand. "...you cannot face me, child... you have no hope against a god..." Rune slowly gets up, and takes her sword in her hands. "So, you'll also just wipe out anything that gets in your way, huh? Or do you also see me as a wicked creature for my mere desire to protect mankind?" "...Your demise will be a pity... but it is inconsequential in the grander scale of things... Rune, having heard enough, charged at the figure, gripping her sword tightly in rage. The figure simply waits until she is nearby, until he parries Rune's blow with unthinkable speed and precision. The force behind his attack is enough to push Rune back a small distance. Rune holds her sword out in front of her. "Mankind has good in it," she states. "It just needs more time to develop. Humans will become more pure as time goes on." "...they've had their chance." Rune's glare deepens. "Huh. I can see that it's no good trying to reason with you. Know this, I will either save mankind from you, or die trying." "...I have no wish to kill you at this time... I do not wish to kill a morally good person with this blade..." Rune jumps in the air and lands in his path. "If you want to destroy mankind, you'll have to kill me!" "...as you wish..." Shafts of green, glowing energy form around the figure. The shafts hurl themselves at Rune as to impale her. Rune raises a fire barrier around her to protect herself. The energy runs right through the flaming wall and right through Rune herself, impaling her but leaving no mark; just pain. "...foolish child... a little fire cannot stop a god..." Rune staggers backwards, gasping for breath, holding her stomach in pain. The figure places the tip of his blade near her throat. "Yield." he commands. "You cannot hope to best me..." Rune jumps backwards, and holds her blade out. "I will never yield to you." The figure regards Rune for a moment, then he puts down his blade and walks away. "Then our business here is done... There is another planet called Earth that I must attend to... If you think you can stop me, confront me there..." Arbiter flies into the air, and into the skies, disappearing into the void of space. Rune watches as Arbiter flies away. She drops to one knee, and rests for a moment. Then, she climbs back to her feet, and flies upward, giving chase. Soon, however, she slams right into Omega, who had been hovering in the air. "Damn it, Omega!" Omega smiles. "Oh, sorry, Rune." Rune looks up, trying to spot Arbiter, but he's long gone. "Where are you off to?" Rune grabs Omega's shoulders, and said, "Omega, do you know where Earth is?" "Yes. Why?" "Why?! Whaddya' mean why?! Didn't you see what just happened?! There's a guy with godlike powers trying to destroy the human race!" "Oh, my. That is quite troublesome. If he destroys them, I won't be able to enslave them. But what were you planning to do, follow him into space?" Rune's eyes shift around. "I...wasn't thinking." "Listen, if you want to give chase, then come with me. I know a thing or two about portals." Reluctantly, Rune agrees to go with Omega. Tueor Tueor lay in a field on his planet of Tregon. Not much happening except he felt at peace. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to live. Just as the sun started setting Tueor closed his eyes, ready for his rest. In the distance, however, a figure seemed to literally descend out of the sky, glowing with an aura of green flames after a few seconds, the figure touched the ground. At the sight of the figure Tueor stood up to see what was going on. Whats going on? Tueor thought to himself as he watched the figure touch the ground. The figure simply stood were he was, unmoving. Tueor walks closer to the figure, "Hello?" Tueor says. The figure's back was already turned to him, and he did not even turn around to see Tueor approaching. "Leave me." he said. "You have no business with me, mortal." "Well, excuuuse me. What are you doing here?" The figure spins around. Tueor can see that his face is devoid of all empathy and his golden eyes seem to shine with intense power. "I am here... to pass judgement upon this planet..." "Why would you judge this planet?" Tueor askes. "What would that do?" "It will cleanse this universe... of another wasteland filled with sin and evil..." "Is that your idea of cleaning the universe? Seems more of a step backward to me." "...To annihilate all evil can ony be... a step forward. Only then... can the universe truly progress..." "How do you know you are annihilating all evil?" "I tire of your questions, mortal... I see that this planet contains corruption, and sin. People burn, kill, slaughter, lie, cheat, take advantage of each other... it would simply be better for the universe... if I were to wipe this entire planet away. I don't expect a mere insect like you... to understand. Tueor folds his arms and looks serious. "I cant have you do that you know." "...what insect has a chance when battling against a whirlwind?" the figure says. "...If you think you can stop me... go on ahead." "Im stronger than I look." Tueor gets into a fighting stance, preparing physically as well as mentaly for what may happen next. "We shall see... Tueor. Yes, I know your name... I can see it in your badly shielded mind." "I wasnt trying to shield my mind. My thoughts are of no importance to you so there is no need to hide them." With that Tueor throws an arm forward and the figure finds his feet frozen to the ground. "...Your thoughts are all the more important than you realize... with your thoughts, I can see well the extent of your ability... you have no chance." "Really? Is that what you think?" The figure barely shifts his finger; the ice around his feet shatters. "Are you not going to attack? The fate of your world rests in the impossibility of my defeat..." "Impossible is a very definate word, I believe you should have said' The fate of your world rests in the possibility of my defeat.'!" With that Tueor runs at the figure. The figure holds out his palm at Tueor; Tueor stops, and begins to hover in midair, obviously being levitated by the figure. In his other hand, The figure summons a large greatsword with a burst of green flames. Tueor smiles. He causes a sharp wind to blast the figure and causes him to lose focus for only a moment. When the figure turned back to Tueor, he wasnt there. The figure snaps his fingers; Tueor finds his entire body unable to move. "...you are a wily one, I will give you that much..." the figure says, turning toward where he is. "And it was a mistake on my part to lose focus. However... no matter what you do... it will not happen again..." When the figure looked in the direction he knew Tueor was in, he did not see him. Then Tueor caused a cold wind to flow by the figure making ice form all over the figures body, restricting his movements, and the figure finds that the cold air was not moving from his body. The figure sighs. Then the ice around his body dissipates. An explosion of pure energy emanates from his form, and in a flash of bright light, an enormous crater is blown in the planet's surface. Tueor, caught in the explosion, finds his strength quickly ebbing away. The figure ensnares him with his telekinesis and brings him up to his eye level. "...this... is only a small fraction of my true power." the figure said with no emotion. "Against the real me, you would be decimated in an instant..." the figure raises his blade. "Goodbye... Tueor..." "Hah! Finally found you! Arbiter!" an angry voice hollers out. A starship appears, hovering nearby them, with a new figure in it's cockpit. The figure leaps out of his seat, standing on the wing of his ship, with a laser gun pointed directly at Arbiter's head. He fires; the blast collides with his target's head. Suddenly, Arbiter disappears; the force holding Tueor vanishes, dropping him into the crater. Tueor (no visible) gets out of the crater using the power of wind. "Who are you?" he askes the man with the gun. "...Saber." Saber said. Reaching into his belt, Saber extracted a blade that, once he held it in his hand, began to glow with energy. Suddenly, three Arbiters appear, all floating in the air. "Impressive for an insect..." one of the Arbiters said, "But like I said before... you stand no chance against a god..." "Burn in Hell, Arbiter!" Saber snarls, leaping out at the Arbiter that spoke, who simply dodged Saber's attack. Saber rolled along the ground as he landed, unscathed from his fall. When Arbiter next looks looks at where Tueor is standing, 4 of him stand. "Your not a god. And you will never be one." With that 3 of the Tueor race forward and help Saber fight the Arbiter that spoke. One Punched, one kicked, and one tackled. All from different angles and times. A violent whirlwind of energy formed around each Arbiter, throwing off every attack that was made. As each struck one of the Tueors dissapated into thin air. One was thrown back to the ground. And the last went straight threw and left a burn mark on one of the Arbiters as it touched it. Ruichi & Nebula Ruichi sat underneath the limp branches of a willow tree, staring at the night sky with lonliness in his eyes. A scythe lay at his feet in the soft glance, whose metallic blade glowed softly in the moonlight. He sighed. He was on a journey to nowhere in particular- no clear destination, no home to return to. He was only 12. He reflected a moment on his past; a personal history of fleeting joy, greatly overshaodwed by tragedy after painful tragedy. Ruichi began to stand. He was almost up entirely on his feet when a pink mass about his size barreled into him at high speed, knocking him to the ground. Groaning in pain, Ruichi began to get up, only to find the pink mass- a translucent girl that glowed like a soft flame- standing above him. "Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh, are you okay mister?" the girl exclaimed with concern. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there..." Ruichi merely stares back at her with his empty eyes, not saying a word- he was more of the dark and brooding type, and as such, didn't speak to anyone much. "...What's the matter?" Nebula asked. "Can you speak?" Ruichi didn't respond. "Do you have a name?" she asked. Still no response. "Ok, then, mister nameless person..." "...Ruichi." Ruichi responded. "Oh goody, you talked!" Nebula squealed with glee. Saber Tulwar A cloaked figure sat lazily on a concrete building. His right leg dangled over a fourty-plus story drop, but it would seem he didn't think much of it. His finger twitched on a cold metal trigger as he gazed down a sniper scope toward his three targets. They all sat next to each other in a conference room, maybe half a mile away from where the sniper sat, and were well-protected. Anyone that wasn't part of their dealings simply could not enter due to the armed gaurds and other various security implements. With a cover of a protection agency, very few actually knew what actually went on behind the scenes. "Oh, the secrets of organized crime corporations." the sniper sighed to himself, mentally going through the dirt he had dug up on these criminals. Murders, illegal trades, robberies, scams. After some through digging, he had tipped off some wealthy do-gooders. And just as he thought, a bounty was quickly posted. Sadly, he hadn't planned too far ahead. He had no way of entry and a thick sheet of bullet-proff glass now prevented his payday. That's were the sniper rifle came in... well, more specifically, the bullet inside the rifle. An expensive bullet. It was made to fit perfectly in his trademark rifle and pistol, and to peirce just about anything. It had to do with some gizmo's inside the shell, but he didn't really understand all the tech-y things he supplier described. All he knew is that it hit harder, shot faster, and moved farther than anything in it's class. He only had enough money to spare for two shots, so he had to get creative. He'd been sitting there all day, waiting for a shot to line up and it seemed he oppurtunity was about to show up. The three men settled in their chairs, and a bloody and beaten man was thrown into the room. It would seem that they were preparing for some kind of interagion. "I guess it's that guy's lucky day..." he mettered, as he took a deep breath, and lined up the shot that'd impress any gun-man. "What are you doing?" a voice suddenly says behind him. The sniper froze. No one else could of gotten up here. He turned his head slightly, and spotted that his lock that kept the only entrance up to the roof shut. It was still on the door. Well crap. More of this super-natural non-sense. "I'll deal with you in a moment, damned spirit." He rose his rifle again. And he took the shot. "I am no spirit..." the voice said. "...but if you are so blunt as to refer to me as such... I assume you are familiar with the supernatural?" a figure materializes upon the rooftop. He has long, emerald hair, intense golden eyes, and an enormus greatsword that was about as tall as he was. Three heads splattered in an instant, creating an absolute mess of the confrence room. The sniper turned to face the other figure. "Not a spirit, huh? Oh, that's right. It is completly normal to randomly materialize places." His voice was plagued in sarcasm. "But, yes, I'm more familiar than I'd like to be with the supernatural. I only can see the dark variety though... You must of done some disturbing things for me to see you so clearly." "I am no spirit..." the being said. "I am a god." He raised his blade- which shone like a second sun- then plunged it into the roof of the building. There was a large explosion as the building began to shatter and collapse. The impact released a powerful shockwave of energy that collided with every other building around it, causing several to collapse. "Shit!" the sniper gasped. He grabbed his nearby pack and rolled off the edge of the building. As he fell to his doom, he forced the bag over his shoulders and pulled on a chord. A thick sheet pulled away from the bag, and he parachuted down into a nearby alley. "Not a spirit." the sniper agreed, pulling a tatical knife and pistol from his side, just in case. "You trying to kill me?" There were people in that building asshole. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure walked into the center of the debris. Spreading his hands, he began to use a form of sorcery to trace a glowing circle over the wreakage. The circle was lined with several runes and had another cocentric circle within it. The figure stood in it's center. The sniper spotted the figure from the alley, and rushed toward him. "What do you think you're doing." he shouted angrerly, pointing the maginum at him. "That building... simply was in my way." the figure responded. The circle he created begins to glow, and a hole forms around it; the hole is a perfect circle and appears to be insanely deep, and it begins to rapidly grow. The sniper fires a warning shot. I'm tired of running from this supernatural shit. "You'll stop what you're doing now. I don't care who, or what, you are! I won't hesitate to kill you." "Insects stand no chance against gods..." the figure says. The hole he created continues to grow and it's edge rapidly approaches Tulwar. "Trust me, I'm no bug." The sniper dashed forward, shooting two shots into the figure. When he reached ledge, he lept and lunged his with blade. Yet the figure had already disappeared. Suddenly, Tulwar found a hand clamp around his neck and was rocketing into the air; the figure had grabbed him by the throat and was flying high above the center of the growing hole, which began to devour more and more of the surrounding city... "...all of you, petty mortals... are nothing but insects..." the figure says without a trace of emotion. "Why are you doing this!" the sniper gasped, clutching at his throat. He kicked viciously while he stuggled for breath. "Because I have judged the Earth to be a wasteland of sin and evil..." the figure responded calmly. "...and to truly eradicate evil, I must take the extreme measure of destroying all people of Earth, just like on every other inconsequential world that housed evil..." "Eradicate evil? You're crazy! I've already witnessed you kill a few thousand inocents.... Some people don't have enough strength to fight evil, but I assure you that doesn't mean they housed it!" the sniper sneered. "Let me give you a prime example." He grabbed onto the figures shirt colar and pulled him self to eye level to him. "You are not welcome here." He placed a cold metal barrel against the others head and fired his second expenisive bullet. Suddenly, the figure's eyes go blank as the bullet rips through his skull; however, this results in Tulwar being dropped toward the seemingly bottomless hole... Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Finished Stories